Chanyeol Baekhyun
by Sung JiMi
Summary: mengapa kau mempermainkan cintaku –Baekhyun- / maaf kan aku tak bermaksud menyakiti mu itu semua ku lakukan untuk kebaikan mu –Chanyeol- / - GS kisah cinta chanyeol dan baekhyun


Chanyeol Baekhyun

Pairing : Chanbaek, Krisbaek

Main cast : - Suho as fhather Baekhyun

- lay as monther Baekhyun

- luhan as sister Chanyeol

- Kris as father Chanyeol

- Tao as mother Chanyeol

- Chanyeol as Chanyeol (namja)

- Baekhyun as Baekhyun (yeoja)

Genre : romance,sweet,

Rate : T +

Disclaimer : EXO milik SMEntertaimen crita ini milik saya hahahaahahahah

Summary : mengapa kau mempermainkan cintaku –Baekhyun- / maaf kan aku tak bermaksud menyakiti mu itu semua ku lakukan untuk kebaikan mu –Chanyeol- / - GS

At bandara incheon

Author prov

Bandara incehon sangat di penuhi oleh orang yang turun dari pesawat sebagian menjemput keluarga nya yang dari luar negri begitu juga dengan seorang namja tinggi tampan nan putih melangkahkan kaki jenjangannya matanya yang di tutupi kacamata hitam melihat ke kanan dan kekiri untuk melihat dan mencari spanduk yang bertuliskan namya nya. Setelah mencarinya akhirnya ia menemukan spanduk yang bertuliskan nama nya yang sedang dipegang oleh seorang yeoja yang berbadan mungil ia langsung menghampiri dengan wajah sumringah sambil membawa koper yang sedaritadi di pegangnya

"hey... Baekhyun nona" sapanya kepada yeoja itu

"nugu ya...?" tanya balik yeoja itu

"yakk...tega sekali kau nona masa kau lupa dengan teman masa kecil mu siii..." bentaknya

" mana mungkin Chanyeol oppa itu dulu gendut,jelek,kulitnya ngga seputih kamu"

"haiss nona tega kau hah lalu untuk apa kau memegang sapnduk ku hah nona" tanyna

"hahahahahha...aku bercanda Chanyeol oppa, tentu aku mengenali mu dari sorot mata mu yang agak besar dan bulet tapi tidak sebulet dan sebesar mata kyungsoo hahahaah" tawa yeoja yang di panggil Baekhyun

"hah ku kira kau benar-benar telah melupakan ku nona aku sangat takut sekali nona" kata namja yang di panggil Chanyeol sambil memeluk badan mungil sang nona

"hahaha bogosipoyo, Chanyeol oppa" manja Baekhyun itu

"ne nona nado bogosipoyo"

"ya sudah kajja kita pulang eomma dan appa sudah menunggu kita" ajak Baekhyun setelah melepaskan pelukan dari Chanyeol

"ndee,,, nona kajja aku juga sudah lapar hahahha"

"hais dasar masih tetap sama sperti dulu" akhirnya meraka pun keluar dari bandara dan menyetop sebuah taxsi yang akan membawa mereka ke rumah mereka

At Home

"eomma appa"teriak chanyeol dari luar pintu tak berapa lama pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang yeoja paruh baya

"ehh my baby giant" sapa yeoja paruh baya tersebut dengan sumringah dan bahagiya sambil memeluk Chanyeol

"ne eomma,bogosipoyo eomma" balas chanyeol sambil memebalas pelukkan sang eomma

"ekkhem,tak kangen kah kau pad appa heum" tanya seorang nmja paruh baya yang dapat kita tebak kalo itu adalah appa chanyeol

"hahahaah appa bogosipoyo appa" setelah melepas pelukan dari eomma nya langsung memeluk sang appa

"appa jangan lupakkan Baekhyun nona appa eomma"

"ahh ya hamppir saja eomma lupa ada Baekhyun, Baekhyun ajuma minta maaf ne" kata eomma Chnayeol sambil memeluk yeoja yang dari tadi di kacangin

"ahh ne gwencanaa ajuma saya bisa memaklumi kalo ajuma sangat kangen sama putra ajuma satu-satunya" balas Bekyun dengan senyuman yang sangat cantik sambil membalas pelukan eomma chanyeol

"baiklah kajja kita masuk dan makan eomma telah menyiapkan makan untuk kalian" ajak eomma chanyeo setelah melepas pelukan Baekhyun

"wow makan kajja Baek kita makkan aku sudah lapar" ajak Chanyeol sambil menaik Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam

"hah kau lihat my baby giant sudah besar padahal dulu masih sangat manja sekarang sudah sangat mandiri" celoteh eomma chanyeol

"yah setiap remaja pasti akan mengalami masa kedewasaan mungkin chnayeol sudah semakin dewasa apalagi ia baru lulus dari universitas di Amerika," jawab appa chanyeol

"baik lah sebaiknya kita menyusul anak kita ke meja makan" ajak eoma chanyeol akhirnya mereka masuk untuk menyusul anak mereka yang sepertinya sudah akan menyantap makanan di meja makan

Baekhyun prov

Aku sangat bahagia berada dalam keluarga Chnayeol oppa karena di keluarga ini aku bisa merasakan hangat nya keluarga ini aku merasa benar-benar berada di dalam keluarga ini. Oh ya sampi lupa perkenalkan nama saya Byun Baekhyun saya lahir dari kelarga yang cukup sederhana tidak terlalu kaya dan tidak terlalu miskin aku sudah sangat deka dengan keluarga Chanyeol oppa dari keil aku dan Chanyeol oppa sangat dekat sekali sampai sampai orang tuaku dan Chanyeol oppa mau menjaodohkan aku dan Chanyeol oppa saat aku dan oppa sudah dewasa aku si mau-mau aja hahaha siapa coba yang mauu nolak namja tampan seperti cahnyeol oppa hahahahah

"baek apa yang kau pikirkan" suara chanyeol oppa menyadarkan aku dari lamunan ku

"ah ani Chanyeol oppa" aku berusaha tertawa dan menghapus pikiran saya

"bener nona tidak apa-apa"

DEG

Persaan ini kenaapa jantung ini saat melihat wajah Chanyeol oppa dari dekat di tidak bisa saya bayangkan jarak kami hanya tersisa 3 cm 'ahh jantung ini cepat sekali berdetaknya sebenar nya apa yang aku rasakan ia hanya menayaiku' gerutu kudalam hati

"omonaa...yakk Chnayeol apa yang kau lakukan hah pada Baekhyun ku dasar mesum" teriak seorang yeoja yang keluar dari kamar yang pintunya berwarna pink muda

"awwww,,,nuna sakit ampun aku tidak melakukan apa-apa nunaa aww sakit" rintih chanyeol oppa karena saat ini tangan Luhan eonni berada di telinga lebar Chnayeo oppa

"luhannn,,,apa yang kau lakukan pada dongsaeng mu hah" tanya eomma yang datang dari ruangtamu

"ini eomma baby giant sudah berani-benarinya mau mencium Baekhyun eomma" turnya sambil melepaskan tangan yang ada di telinga Chnayeol oppa

"memangnya kenapa Luhan,,kau kan juga pernag bersama anak senior high school melakukan hal seperti itu di depan gerbang kampusmu kan" ledek appa Chanyeol oppa

"ahh,,,hem...itu,,,,anuu,,,,ahh kok jadi gugp yah" jawab luhan eonni dengan salah tingkah dan mukanya sudah semerah kepiting rebus

"wahh jinja appa" tanya cahnyeol oppa penasaran namun di balas dengan menagnkat bahu

"hahahshahah ternyata luhan nuna sudah tidak murni lagi bibirnya hahahahah" ledek chanyeol oppa

"aisss... kau apapan hah mau aku tonjok kah was kau cahniee" ancam luhan eonni

"huwaaa kabur" teriak chanyeol oppa yang sedang di kejar oleh luhan eonni akhirnya tercipta lahh aksi kejar kejaran antara kakak beradik itu hal itu lah yang membuat ku senang dalam keluarga ini.

Baekhyun prov end

Author prov

"ah ajuma terimakasih yah atas makannan nya" turur Baekhyun dengan sopan

"ne ajuma sangat senang sekali bisa makan bersama kamu" jawab eomma baekhyun dengan ramah " cahnyeol bisa kau antar Baekhyun pulang" sambung eomma Chanyeol

"ani gwencana ajuma kan Chanyeol oppa baru pulang pasti sangat lelah kan sudah perjalanan jauh" jwab Baekhyun dengan malu-malu  
"ani akan ku antarkan kau nona aku manamungkin tega membiarkan seorang yeoja secantik dirimu berjalan sendiri tanpa ada yang jaga nanti kalu ada orang yang jahil gimana" celoteh Chnayeol yang berhasil memebuat pipi baekhyun merah merona karena mendengar pujian dari Chanyeol

"Baekhyun nona gwencana nona" tanya chanyeo pada Baekhyun yang melihat pipi Baekhyun merah

"ani gwencana yeol" jawab Baekhyun,chanyeol melepas jaket yang sedari tadi di gunakaan dan memasangkan jaket itu ke tubuh mungkil Baekhyun

"ini agar nona tidak kedinginan aku tau nona tidak suka hawa dingin kan" tanya chanyeol kepada Baekhyun dan sekarang pipi Baekhyun semakin menorna ia langsung memalingkan mukanya agar cahnyeol tidak melihatnya "kalo begitu kajja nanti ajuma yixing marah" ajak chanyeol sambil manaiki motor nya Baekhyun pun menurut dan langsung manaiki motor itu.

Chanyeol prov

Melihat baekhyun nona malu atas pujian ku sangat lucu aku memang sukamenggoda Baekhyun nona karena ia sangat mudah bermuka malu itu yang membuat ku senang meledeknya mungkinkah Baekhyun nona suka kepada ku?tapi kalo tidak aku yang malu sendiri ahh lebih baik sudah lahh aku fokus saja sama mengendara ku hahahahah

Author prov

Setelah motor melaju kencang samapi lah di sebuah rumah yang sedrhana nan indah dengan peraduan warna hijau muda dengan putih

"gumawo yeol oppa" kata Baekhyun dengan snagat lembut membuat hati siapapun langsunf trenyuh "mau mampir dulu atau langsung pulang" sambung Baekhyun

"ah lebih baik aku pulang saja takut eomma dan appa menghawatirkan ku,salam saja ya buat ajuma yixing dan ajusii jongmyeon" balas chanyeol dengan senyum 5 jarinya dan menampakan gigi putih nan rata milik chanyeol

"ne yeol oppa, hati-hati di jalan oppa" pesan baekhyun

"ne sayang kalo begitu bye" balas chanyeol dengan manja dan langsung menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang.

At Baekhyun home

"eoma appa aku pulang" teriak Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu

"ehh baek dari mana saja kamu hem jam segini baru pulang" tanya wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi sedang asyik melihat tv

"hemm gini eomma tadi aku habis menjemput Chanyeol oppa yang baru pulang dari amerika eomma" jawab Baekhyun

"wahh jinja Chanyeol sudah pulang dari amerika,,,sekarang bagaimana penampilannya hem apa ada yang berubah,,,wajahnya pasti tampan ya? Tingginya seberapa Baekhyun dan..." celoten eomma baekhyun

"stopp eomma,eomma bertanya kaya kereta api eomma,kalo mau tanya satu-satu dong eomma" potong bakehyun

"hah baek kaau seperti tidak tau saja bagaimana eomma mu ini heumm..." ledek suara yang berasal dari ruamg tamu

"yakkk jongmyunee tega sekali kau mengataiku was kau tidak ada jatah selama 1 bulan" bentak eomma Baekhyun

"ahh jangan my honeyy ne maafkan aku plis jangan ya aku tersiksa sekali yixing yaa" bujuk suami dari yixing denga beragyo ria

"tidak usah menampakan wajah seperti itu jongmyune tidak sakali tidak ya tidak awas saja sampai kau berani menyentuhku akan ku hukum kau menegerty" bentak yixing "bekyun sebaiknya kau masuk kamar cuci kaki ganti baju trs tidur okkk" sambung eomma baekhyun kepada baekhyun

"ne eomma" jawabnya dengan muka lemas karena pasti akan ada pertengkaran hebat naanti malam antara eomma Baekhyun dan appa baekhyun.

Baekhyun prov

Hah sepertinya sudah kebiasaan eomma dan appa akan begitu paling ujung-ujungnya juga jadi ah memang sangat menyebalkan huh dari pada aku pusing lebih baik aku tidur saja lelah sekali aku hari ini

"haha lebih baik aku mandi dulu biar badan ku segar" aku pun melankakahkan kaki ku ke kamar mandi untuk memebersihkan diri karena hari ini sangat panas mungkin akan menuju musin panas hah aku tidak sabar menantikan liburan musim panas.

Author prov

Sinar matahari mengintik dari jelah jedela yang tak ter tutup menyinari ruangan yang di gunakaan untuk tidur seorang gadis mungil yang sedang meggulung di dalam selimut

"BAEKHYUNNNN...BANGUNN SUDAH SIANG MAU SAMPAIA KAPAN HAH KAU TIDUR TERUS " suara lengkingan dari ruatamu hah

"hemmm ne eomma sebentar" keluh bakhyun

BRAKKK

"hey kau ini yeoja bukan namja kau itu memelukan kau kalah dengan namja yang sudah menunggu mu di luar hah kau tidak kasihan sama dia hah" omel eomma baekhyun

"hah nugu ya..."

"tsk...itu pangeran mu sudah menjemput mu kau ini" gerutu eomma baekhyun

"pangeran Baekhyun tidak memepuyai pangeran eomma pangeran baekhyun hanya suho appa seorang kkkkk" balas baekhyun dengan santainya

"ooo kalo begitu suho appa mu itu untuk mu saja ya kalo Chanyeol oppa mu itu untuk eomma saja bagaimana hem kau mau" ledek eomma Baekhyun

"hah andwee tidak boleh eomma ngga bakal Chanyeol oppa suka sama eomma" balas Baekhyun

"hemm...aku mendengar ada yang menyebut nama ku wae apa aku punya salah...?" tanya seorang dengan suara berat yang muncul tiba-tiba di pintu kamar Baekhyun

"mwo cahnyeol oppa mengapa kau disini? Sudah berapa lama" tanya Baekhyun denga runtut

"untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan my princess bukan kah aku sudah bilang heumm"balas chanyeol

"mwo kapan aku tidak pernah janji pada mu oppa" jawab Baekhyun

"hah dari pada eomma di kacangi lebih baik eomma keluar" celoteh eomma Baekhyun sambil berjalan keluar

"lewat sms Baekhyun nona"

"mwoo" kagetnya sambil mencari handphone Baekhyun

"mwoo nee aishh otoke ini sudah jaln 9 serta janjiannya jam 8 ahh miane oppa pasti kau menunggu lama oppa miane" kata Baekhyun mau menangis karena merasa bersalah kepada chanyeol

"hahahah ani bekyhun nona aku saja yang tidak tau waktu sms waktu malam-malam pasti kau sudah tidur anii sudah jangan menanggis lagi" bujuk chanyeol "lebih baik sekarang Baekhyunnee mandi kita jadikan janji kita otte" sambung cahnyeol

"ahh inja oppa" tanya Baekhyun dengan sumringah

"ne sekarang nona mandi aku akan menunggu di bawah ne jangan lama-lama ne" jawab chanyeol sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar baekhyun, dengan segera baekhyun langsung mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Cahnyeol prov

Hari ini aku sangat senag karena bisa mengajak baekhyun pergi untuk jalan-jalan sudah lama aku tidak mengajak Baekhyun main semenjak aku pindah ke Amerika

"oppa,miane nunggunya kelamaan yah,miane" kata Bekyun yang baru saja turun dari kamar nya sunggu aku melihat dia bagaikan bidadari ku sanga baru jatuh dari langit barangkan saja ia menggenakan dres putih selutut dengan behisakan sabuk yang melekat di pinggang rampingnya dan rambut yang sengaja teruarai hanya berhiaskan jepit topi berwarna ping yang meneurut ku sangat cocok untuk nya

"oppa" panggil Baekhyun

"ahh ne Baekkk,kau terlihat cantik sekali" puji ku setelh suara Baekhyun membunyarkan lamunan ku

"ahhh oppa,bisa saja oppa oppa juga tampan menggenakan pakaian itu" puji baekhyun dengan malu-malu dan lihat wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus mamabuat ku gemas.

Baekhyun prov

Aku benar-benar senang mendengar pujian dari chanyeol dia juga sangat tampan ia meggenakan kaos V nek berwarna biru muda dengan rambutnya yang sangat bagaus menerutu ku ia juga menggenakan celana jeans yang menambah kesan ketampanannya ditamah dengan menggenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam menambah kesan maco aku benar benar beruntung memepunyai sahabat setampan dia

"baek apa lagi yang kau tunggu malah bengogn sih" omel eomma ku

"ah ne eomma,maaf yeol oppa aku melalmun" kata ku sambil memebungkukan badan

"ah ania sudah kajja kita berangkat baek"

"kajja eomma appa baekhyun bergi dulu yah" pamit ku sambil mencium tangan eomma dan appa ku

"ah kalo begitu saja berrangkat dudlu ajusii,ajuma" kata chanyeol dengan sangat sopan kepada kedua orang tua ku

"ahh ne chanyeol jaga baekhyun dengan baik ya soalnya dia adalah yeoja yang sangat boros" celoteh eomma ku

"aiss eomma sudah lahh, kajja oppa kita berangkat" kataku sambil menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dan menariknya agar keluar dari rumah ku karena eomma pasti akan ngomong yang macam-macam.

Author prov

Mobil sport berwarna merah pun berhenti di depan sebuah taman bermain dan keluarlah seorang namja dan yeoja yang cantik siapa lagai kalo bukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mereka berjalan beriringan dengan menautkan tanagn mereka dan berjalan layaknya pasanagn kesasih yang sedang di mabuk cinta

"baekkk,,kau mau naik apa" tanya chanyeol

"hemb apa ya oppa aku bingung bagaimana kalo kita mencoba yang itu saja oppa kurasa menyenangkan" jawab abekyun sambil menunjuk bianglala yang besar

"baiklah kajja kita naik" aja chanyeol yang langsung menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dengan senang hati Baekhyun menerima tautan tangan chanyeol dan mereka menuju ke wahana yang telah diinginkan

"wahh pemandangannya sangat indah semua kelihatan dari sisni oppa" guman baekhyun karena melihat seoul dari atas

"ne baek sangat indah dan cnatik seperti dirimu" puji chanyeol

"ah oppa gombal"

"aku tidak gombal baek aku serius" kata chanyeol yang berhasil memebuat muka baekhyun merah "baek maukah kau menjadi kekasihku" sambung chanyeol

"..." tidak ada jawaban karena baekhyun masih syok atas apa yang di katakan chanyeol.

Baekhyun prov

"baek maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku" kata itu yang keluar dari mulut chanyeol aku tidak percaya kata itu muncul dari chanyeol kata yang sudah ingin aku nantikan akhirnya terwujud jug oh tuhan terimakasih kau telah mengabulkan doa ku terimakasih tuhan

"baek wae kau melalmun apa kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan ku,kalo tidak ingin sekarang juga tidahhhhppppttt..." chanyeol belum semapt melanjutkan kata-kata nya karena sekarng bibir mungil ku telah mencium bibir tebal chanyeol sungguh entah keberanian dari mana aku melakukan itu semua,itu semua terjadi karena spontan.

Chanyeol prov

"baek wae kau melalmun apa kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan ku,kalo tidak ingin sekarang juga tidahhhhppppttt..." belum sempaty aku menyelesaikan kata-kata tiba-tiba bibirku dibungkam oleh bibir mungil Baekhyun nona sungguh ini yang pertama bagi ku Baekhyun nona telah mancuri frist kiss ku bagaikan ada darah yang mendesir di dalam tubuh ku oh tuhan

"maaf yeol oppa itu hanya spontan saja maaf yeol oppa" kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya ada rasa kekecewaan saaat ia melepaskan ciuman nya dengan ku

"ahh ne tidak apa-apa Baekhyun nona,hemb soal yang tadi aku..." belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata kata sudah di potong olehn ya

"aku mau oppa sangat mau" potongnya

"jinaja,,,,saranghae baekhyun nona" kata kau sambil memeluk tubuh mungilnya

"nado saranghae oppa" balasnya sungguh ini benar-benra yang aku ingin kah akhirnya Baekhyun nona mau menerima cintaku sungguh tak ter duga sempat terbesit rasa takutku untuk mengatakan hal itu karena aku takut ditolak oleh Baekhyun nona.

Author prov

Setelah kejadian sore itu Chanyeol dan baekhyun semakin akrab tak jarang Chanyeol datang ke rumah Baekhyun hanya untuk bertemu nya. Hubungan mereka berlangsung selama 2 tahun dengan sangat hati-hati mereka menjalani hubungan itu, Sore yang cerah Chanyeol jmengajak baekhyun jalan-jalan seperti rutinitas nya untuk mengajak jalan-jalan baekhyun

TIN...TIN...TIN...

Suara klason dari sebuah motor yang di tumpangi oleh seorang namja yang sedang menunggu di depan rumah yang megah, tak lama kemudian keluar seorang yeoja yang memakai dres merah dengan berhiaskan bandana bunga mawar

"oppa..." teriaknya, yang di triaki hanya membalas dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan

"oppa,,kali ini kita jalan-jalan kemana oppa...?" tanya baekhyun

"hahahahaha...ikut aku saja my honey" jawab Chanyeol sambil mencubit hidung yang yeoja cingunya

"awwaww.. oppa sakit" rintih baekhyun sambil berusaha melepskan tangan besa chanyeol di hidung baekyhun setelah berusaha akhirnya chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari hidung sang yeoja cingunya

"hahaha miane baby aku sangat gemas pada mu baby hahahah" suara gelagak chanyeol

"..."

"ishh jangan marah baby"

CUP

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir manis baekhyun kecupan manis dari chanyeol

"otte masih marah" tanya chanyeol

"issshh oppa membuat ku kmalu" jawab baekhyun semabil menutup muka karena ia yakin sekarang wajahnya sudah smerah kepiting rebus

"baby mau sampai kapan kajja" ajak chanyeol

"ne oppa kaja" jawab baekhyun alhirnya chanyeol elajukan motornya memebawa baekyhun ke sebuah greja yang indah yang di dekat danau setiap orang yang akan mengikat janji suci akan masuk ke greja ini

"oppa untuk apa kita ke greja" tanya bakhyun

"suatu saat kau akan mengikat janji suci di sini dengan seseorang yang menjadi jodohmu" jawab chanyeol

"tentu saja itu pasti oppa kan"

"kalo itu bukan aku baek apa kau akan menerima"

"tidak oppa aku Cuma mau oppa saja aku mau jadi jodoh oppa" rengek bakeyhuhn sambil meleluk namjacingunya

"baek kau tidak boleh seperti itu baek kalo Tuhan berkehendak lain kita bukan jodoh mau apa lagi baek kita tida bisa melakukan apapun" jawab chanyeol sambil melepas pelukan chanyeol

"apa oppa tidak cinta bakhyun" pertanyaan yang muncul dari bibir bakhyun

"tentu saja menyanyangi bakki ku sayang,hahahhahahah lupakan semua yang aku katan baby aku hanya menguji cinta mu baek honey" goda chanyeol

"ahh oppa membuat ku jantungan saja oppa huh kirain apaa oppa" jawab bakhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

CUP

Sebuah kecupan dari chanyeol ke bibir ranunm bakhyun perlahan cimuan itu berubahan menjadi sebuah lumatan tanpa paksaan dimana kedua insan tersebut menikmati yang sedang mereka lakukan dan karena bakhyun hampir kehabisan nafas memukul dada chanyeol, Chanyeo yang mengerti itu langsung melepaskan ciumannya

"makananya jangan mempoutkan bibirmu itu sangat membuat ku gemas tau"

"oppa ihhh oppa prevet banget sihh" canda bakhyun entah dari mana di tangan chanyeol sudah ada sebuah mahkota bunga yang di bentuk dengan indah

"ini untuk princess di hati ku" kata chanyeol sambil memasangkan mahkota bunga itu kekepala gadis mungil yang sangat di cintainya

"gumowo oppa ini adalah kenangan yang paling indah, dan ini untuk prince penjaga hati ku" balas bakhyun sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang berbandul 'B&C' dan memasangkan kalung di leher jenjang namja chingu yang sangat di cintai nya,yang dibalas dengan senyuman yang menrutnya sangat menawan mereka kembali menyatukan bibir mereka kembali entah siapa yang memeulai duluan mereka saling menikmati kegiatan mereka.

At Baekhyun home

"yeboo,,,dinama anak kita" tanya seorang yeoja yang baru saja menyuguhkan minuman untuk namja yang di panggil yeboo

"tadi ia pergi bersama chanyeol" jawab namja itu sambil menyesap kopi yang di buatkan oleh istrinya tak lama kemudaian terdengar suara mobil berhenti di depan rumah Lay langsung mengintip siapa yang datang dan itu adalah naknya yang turun dari mobil Chanyeol dan kelihatannya chanyeol tidak akan mampir karena mobilnya langsung melaju

"appa...umma,,,,,aku pulang" teriak bakhyun sambil membuka pintu rumah

"ne sayang baru saja tadi eomma mencarrimu" jawab eomma baekhyun

"hahah miane eomma,eomma aku kekamar dulu ya bye eomma" kata bakhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya meenuju kamar dengan sangat gembira dan senag

"yeboo anak kita tidak apa-apa kan yeboo" tanya Yixing yang kawathir dengan naknya yan yang ulang penuh muka gembira

"ani mana ku tau" jawab suho orangtua baekhyun hanya bingung melhat nakanya seperti itu

Baekhyun prov

Pagi ini aku sangat senang mimpi namjachinguku sendiri hahah memang memalukan mahkota yang diberikan olehnya hah tapi mengapa ya ia tidak sms ku hah menyeblkan

"baekhyun kau sudah bangun nak" suara halus sang eomma baekhyun

"hemb ne eomma waeyo" tanya baekhyun

"ani sarapan dulu eomma hanya au mengecek semalam kau kena apa ko bahagia sekali baek"

"hahah tentu saja eomma bagaimnan aku tidak senang kemarin oppa mengajakku ke greja dan memeberikan sebuah mahkota bunga yang sanagt indah" cerocos baekhyun

"hahhhah cerita mu hampir mirip dengan eomma baek tapi itu pada manatan pacar eomma"

"maksudnya eomma pernag pacaran" tanya baekhyun kepo

"ya tentu saja nak memang Cuma kamu yang bisa pacaran eomma juga bisa"

"memang sekarang matan eomma dimana"

"sudah pergi ke alam yang indah baek"

"hah kok bisa bagaimana bisa"

"jadi begini dulu saat eomma masih seumuran kamu, eomma diajak kegreja,entah untuk apa eomma hanya menurut saja,tepat di depan greja dia bicara sama eomma menanyakan'bagaimana jika aku dan kamu tidak berjodoh' pertanyaan itu yang selalu eomma kenang dalam memeory eomma karena setelah mengatakan itu dan menghadiahi eomma cicin ia lama sudah tidak ada kabar entah kemana,hingga akhirnya eomma mendapat kabar dari teman eomma kalo ia sudah,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,meninggal karena sebuah penyakit hingga sekarang eomma masih teringat dia" jelas eomma aku hampir saja menangis tapi mengapa ya cerita eomma sama seperti ku pertanyaan mantan eomma sama dengan pertanyaan yeol oppa apa mungkin,,,,,,,,ani,ani tidak mungkin kalo ia pasti cuma kebetulan ya tidak apa-apa'

"yak baekhyun kau mendengar cerita eomma...?" tanya eomma yang berhasil membunyarkan lamunan ku

"ahh tentu saja eomma,ahh aku jadi ingiat aku akan menelpon yeol oppa dulu yaaa" aku berjalan mendekati ponsel ku untuk menghubungi yeol oppa mendengar cerita eomma tba-tiba hati ku merasa gelisah aku pencet angka 1 yang langsung memanggil nomor chanyeol oppa

"oppa waeyo kau tidak angkat oppa" persaan ku mulai kawatir karena sedari tadi tiadak ada jawaban dari ponsel yeol oppa "aku harus kerumahnya mungkin ia sibuk" tanpa babibu lagi aku langsung mengambil tas danberlari keluar rumah untuk menuju ke rumah yeol oppa kebetulan rumah yeol oppa hanya beberapa blok dari rumah ku jadi aku tak perlu menaiki kenadaraan

"ting...tong...ting...tong" ku pencet bell rumah berkali-kali tetapi tidak ada yang memebukanya

"ahh bakhyun nona" panggil seorang namja yang berkulit tan bersama yeoja yang bermata bulat

"ehh kai oppa apa kabar lama tidak jumpa" balas ku kai oppa ini teman semasa kuliah ku tapi di levih dudlu lulus di bandingkan aku

"ada apa kau kemari" tanya kai oppa

"ani aku ingin menemui chanyeol oppa" jawab ku

"ehh chanyeol bukannya dia sudah pindah ya bersama keluarganya" sambung yeoja yang berada di samping kai

"eh maksudnya apa" tanya ku

"chanyeol-sii dan keluarganya sudah pindah dari kemarin" jawab yeoja itu

"memeng yeol tidak memebri tahu mu baek" tanya kai

"aniii aku tidak di beritahu hemmb D.O-sii apa kau tau kemana pindahnya yeol oppa" balasku

"maaf baek eonni aku kurang tahu" jawa yeojachingu kai

"apaa kai opp di beritahu" tanya ku

"anii aku juga mengerti kabar itu dari soo baby ya kan baby" jawab kai sambil mengoda yeojachingunya itu

"ya sudah kalo begitu gumawo kai oppa D.O-sii aku pulang dudlu bila ada kabar dari yeol oppa beri tahuku ne" pesanku pada kai oppa. Dengan langkah yang gontai aku pulang dengan perasaan yang sangat sedih "oppa waeyo,,kau seperti ini ada apa dengan mu mengapa kau tidak memebri tahuku kemana kau pergi kau jahat oppa" oceh ku sepanjang jalan sambil mengeluarkan kristal bening yang hampir jarang aku keluarkan

"baekk kau dari mana,,,,,,kau kenapa baek" tanya eomma, pertanyaan eomma tak aku hiraukan aku berlari ke kamar ku dan mengunci diri ku tumpahkan segala sakit ku,, ku jatuhkan tubuh ku di kasur sambil mengeluarkan kristal bening

"kau jahat oppa,,kau jahat,,,,aku benci padamu apa salah ku oppa apa salahku sampai kau tega meninggalkan ku" tangis ku sambil memukul boneka beruang yang di beri oleh chanyeol oppa setelah ku pukul-pukul ku peluk boneka ini sampai akhirna aku tertidur lelap melupakan masalah ku

Author prov

Hilangnya kabar dari chanyeol membuat hati baekhyun cemas karena sudah hampir 3 bulan chanyeol tak ada kabar

"baek makan dulu kau akhir-akhir ini jarang makan baek nanti kau sakit sayang" suara halus dari eomma baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan baekhyun

"ne eomma nanti saja aku belum lapar" jawab baekhyun dengan lemas

"baek jangan pikirkan chanyeol terusa baek percayalah kepada chanyeol mungkin di balik hilangnya kabar dari nya ada alasan tertentu baek" naisaht eomma baekhyun

"hiksss...hiksss...hikssss...bagaimana aku hikss...percaya kalau yeol opaa lama tanapa kabar hikss...hikss,..." tangis bakhyun memecah keheningan di senja hari

"baek percayalah pada yeol baek eomma yakin yeol masih mencintai mu baek mungkin ia lupa baek kamu harus berpikiran positif jangan berfikiran negatif"

"hiksss...hikss...hikss..." tangsi baekhyun semakin kencang di pelukan sang eomma tak lama kemudian

TING...TONG...TING...TONG...

Suara bel rumah berbunyi eomma baekhyun langsung melepas pelukan baekhyun

"sayang eomma buka pintu dulu ya" pamit eomma baekhyun, Baekhyun pun menagngguk dan langsung mengentikan tangisannya eomma baekhyun keluar dari kabar baekhyun menuju pintu depan untuk membuka pintu setelah membuka pintu

"nuguseyo..." tanya eomma baekhyun kepada namja tinggi dan berbadan agak kurus

"lay ajumma ini aku yeol" suara namja itu sambil menghadap sang tuan rumah

"mwo jinja" kaget eomma baekhyun

"ne eomma maafkan aku,, aku pergi tanpa kabar" jawa namja itu tanpa babibu lagi eomma baekhyun langsung memeluk namja yang ada du depannya yang ternyata adalah chanyeol

"kau kemana saja hah,,baekhyun sangat mengkhawatirkan mu karena tak ada kabar dari mu"

"miane lay ajumma bolehkah saya bertemu my baby bacon" tanya najma itu

"tentu yeol tentu baekhyun sangat menunggu kehadiran mu" jawab eomma baekhyun chanyeol langsung mmasuk dan menuju kamar yang di pintunya bertuliskan "BAEKHYUN ROOM" chhanyeol mulai memegang kenop pintu perlahan mulai memndorong pintunya dan tak ajuh dari sana terlihat seorang yeoja sedang memandang kosong arah bawah entah apa yang di pikirkan chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memdekati yeoja itu

"oppa kau kemana oppa,bagaimana kabarmu oppa,sedang apa oppa" pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulit yeoja itu

"aku disini baek,baik-baik saja,memelukmu dari belakang"

Baekhyun prov

"oppa kau kemana oppa,bagaimana kabarmu oppa,sedang apa oppa" pertanyaan yang muncul dari mulut ku

"aku disini baek,baik-baik saja,memelukmu dari belakang" jawab suara dari belakangku yang sangat aku kenali belemu sempat aku membalikan badan sebuag tangan memeluk pinggang ku

"miane baek miane" sambungnya, sungguh ku tak percaya orang yang selama ini aku rindukan sekarrang sedang memeluk ku dari baelakang sungguh kku rindu pelukan ini lama tak di peluk

"oppa hiks...hiks...ini bukan mimpi kan oppa kau benar-benar kembali hikss...hiks..." tangisk ku kku baikan badan ku ku peluk tubuh raksasa namjachingu ku yang telah lama hilang entah kenama

"ne baby kau tidak mimpi" jawab yeol sambil mencubit hidung ku

"aww oppa sakit" rintih ku

"kihat kan kau menarasakan sakin bebarti itu bukan mimipi baby"

"oppa bogo sipoyo hiks...hiks..." tangisku memecah setelah mempercayai bahwa ini bukan mimpi aku sangat terimakasih kepada tuhan krena menjaga kekasih ku dengan baik dan mengembalikannya

"nado bogosipoyo baby" balasnya sambil memluk erat tubuh ku "babu bagaimana kalo kita jalan-jalan" aja yeol oppa kepada ku

"dengan senang hati oppa" balasku sambil melepas pelukan yeol oppa

"appa,eomma aku pergi dulu dengan oppa bye" triakku sambilmenarik tangan namjachinguku

"ne baek hati-hati ne sayang" jawab eomma baekhyun dengan halus

"akhirnya baekhyun kemabi seperti dulu" oceh eomma baekhyun

"kita sebgagi orang tua hanya mngawasi saja jangan mencampuri urusan anak kita" nasihan jongmyon

Author prov

Kebahagian terlihat jelas dari dua seloji yang sedang bahagiya karena melepaskan kerinduan masing masing

"oppa kau masih ingat dulu oppa,oppa nenyatakan cintanya padaku paada saat naik bianglala" tanya baekhyun

"hem tentu saja ingat baby" jawab chanyeol

"oppa aku lihat kau semakin kurus oppa apa kau sakit"

"ah ani aku masih seperti biasa saja baby kau saja yang lama tak berubah baby"

"hembb nee kajja kita bermain lagi" ajak baekhyun langusng menarik tangan cahnyeol untuk diajak bermain saking asyiknya bermain tak terasa langsit mulai memerah menandakan waktu menjelang malam

"oppa sampai ketemu besok oppa" pamit baekhyun

"baekk tunggu aku mau mengatakan sesuatu hemb...aku besok akan menikah dengan wanita pilihan eomma ku miane hubungan kita sampai di sini" sambil mengela napas berat

"oppa kau sedang bercandakan oppa kau sedang bercanda oppa" jawab baekhyun dengan sangat syyok

"aku tak pernah main-main sebaiknya kau cepat pulang sebelum calon istriku ke sini" jawab cahnyeol dengan acuh

"mengapa kau mempermainkan cintaku" tanya baekhyun "baik oppa tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan" sambung bajhyun lalu ia mengambil sebuah buku bersampul merah muda dan memberikanya pada chanyeol "anggap sebgai hadiah pernikahan mu" sambung baekhyun dengan berat hati chanyeol menrima buku itu setelah cahnyeol menrimanya bakhyun langsung menancapkan gas mobil nya agar bisa kencang untung malam itu sepi tidak ada yang lewat

Chanyeol prov

"maaf kan aku tak bermaksud menyakiti mu itu semua ku lakukan untuk kebaikan mu" kata ku dalam hati "aku tak mau aku sedih lebih lama lebih baik sedih dan sakit sekarang dari pada sakit dan pedih yang lama karena aku" celoteh ku dalam hati,kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju pintu rumah belum sempat aku memegang kenop pintu

"AAAAKKKHH" rintihan yang keluar dari mulut ku karena rasa sakit di ulu hatiku ini

"yeol gwencana,,,? Kajja kitaa masuk udara di sini tidak cocok untuk mu" kata nona ku yang untung saja langsung datang dan menuntun ku masuk ke dalam rumah

Author prov

Sebuah mobil hitam memasuki garansi rumah dan keluarlah yeoja yang kita ketahuai adalah baekhyun yang sedang menangis dan lari kecil untuk menuju kamarnya melewati eomma dan appa nya yang sedang kumpul di ruang tamu

"baek gwencana sayang" tanya eomma baaekhyun tetapi tak ada jawaban dari baekhyun "baek waeyo sayang apa ada masalah" panggil eomma lagi namun nihil baekhyun tidak menjawab ketika eomma baekhyun akan pergi tiba-tiba

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka dan menampakaan yeoja dengan mata sembab pipi di basahi oleh kristal bening rambutnya berantakan

"sayang waeyo" tanya eomma baekhyun sambil memeluk putri kesayangannya

"hiks...eomma yeol oppa hikss...jahat hiks...dia memutuskanku hikss...hiksss...dia akan menikah eomma hiks...hiks...hiksss..." tangisan baekhyun semakin kencang eomma baekhyun langsung mengeratkan pelukannya pada putri satu-satunya itu

"sayang gwencana jangan pikirkn dia mungkin itu jalan yang terbaik untuk kalian jangan sesali takdir yang telah tuhan berikan karena dibalik ini pasti akan ada kebahagian untuk mu sayang namja didunia ini sangat banyak tidak hanya chanyeol sayang" ceramah eomma baekhyun namun di jawab dengan tangis baekhyun cukkup lama baekhyun menangis di pelukan sang eomma sampai ia tertidur mungkin kelelahan seteleh hampir seharian ini ia murung daan menangis dengan pelan eomma baekhyun menurunkan baekhyun di tempat tidur king size nya sambil mengusap surai rambut anaknya

"sayang eomma tau apa yang kau rasakan tapi percayalah suatu saat kau akan bertemu dengan jodoh mu dan kau akan melupakan masalalu mu sayang" sambil mengecup dahi anaknya

Satu tahun kemudian

"baekhyun kau sudah siap sebentar lagi ia akan datang" teriak eomma baekhyun

"ne eomma cakaman" jawab baekhyun

"baek eonni bagaimana perasaan mu" tanya yeoja bermata bulat yang kita ketahui adalah D.O

"tentu sangat tegang ini pertama kalinya D.O sii" jawab baekhyun

"eonni terrlihat cantik memakai gaun ini eonni" puji D.O

"ne D.O sii kapan kau menyusul ku D.O sii" tanya baekhyun

"ahhh molla eonni aku bingung dengan kamjong oppa" jawab D.O dengan malu-malu

"hahahahaha dia memang orangnya seperti itu tapi tenang saja pasti akan ada kejutan untuk mu dari kamjong oppa"

"hahahah eonni bisa saja" mereka pun tertawa tak lama kemudian masuk seorang yeoja menggenakan dres putih sepanjang lutut dengan memakai mahkota yang terbuat dari bunga mawar putih rambutnya yang hitan kecoklatan yang teruarai bebas menambah kesan cantik pada yeoja itu

"baekkk" panggilnya

"ehh Luhan eonni kau datang" jawab baekhyun pada yeoja yang di panggil luhan itu

"ne baek tentu saja bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan moment terindah dari hidupmu baek"

"hahah gomawo eonni"

"kau terlihat cantik memakai gaun itu pasti cahnyeol akan terpesona kepada mu"

"hahahah ani ohh ya eonni mana yeol oppa apa dia datang" tanya bakhyun

"tentu datang dan melihat mu dari temap lain" jawab luhan dengan mata mulai berbinar

"hah maksud eonni"

"baek maaf eonni tak bisa bilang sebaiknya kau baca ini saja tetapi kau harus janji jangan pernah menangis setelah kau baca ini karena ini hari bersejarah di hidupmu" jawab luhan sambil memeluk baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan baekhyun di ruang rias sendirian

"hah apa ini mengapa ada nama ku disini" tanya baekhyun tanpa babibu lagi bakhyun langsung membuaka nya dan ternyata itu adalah suart untuk dirinya

To : My Princess in my herat

Hay baek bagaimana kabarmu baekh...? kurasa kau baik-baik saja,selamat atas pernikahan mu baek aku ikut bahagia hiduplah dengan kebahagiyaan dengan jodoh baru mu

Baek maafkan aku tidak mau jujur pada mu sebenarnya semua yang aku katakan itu bohong itu hanya sebuah kata-katta yang mungkin bisa membuatmu membenci ku dan akan mencari namja lain yang lebih baik dari ku

Kata-kata perpisahan itu sangat tak ku inginkan tatpi takdir sudah berkata seperti itu aku hanya mengikuti takdir saja hati ku sakit mengucapkan semua itu baek miane bukan maksud aku mempermainkan hati mu tetapi lebih baik kau sakit ku putuskan dari pada sedih karena kehilangan ku selamanya aku tak mau kepergian ku membuat banyak yang meneteskan air mata karena ku karena semua itu hanya membuat ku sakit dan takkan tenang di surga sana

Baek miane jongmal miane aku tak bisa menepati janji ku unutk mempersatukan dalam sebuah ikatan suci aku sudah menjalani hidup ku sendiri dan kau harus menjalani hidupmu snediri bahagiyalah untuk ku aku akan meminta tuhan aggar membri mu kebahagiaan dengan nya teap tersenyum unutk ku baekh aku manegawasi mu di atas sana

Love u may little princess selamanya kau di hatiku good bye i wish you happy with your new husband and congrulation for you

You Giant

Perlahan kristal bening turun dari mata sabit baekhyun tak kusa ia menahan tangis karena ia telah kehilangan orang yang sangat ia cintai dan sayangi

"kau juga ajan selalu di hati ku oppa walaupun kau sudah tiada hatiku tetap untuk mu tunggulah aku di surga sana love u my ginat" kata baekhyun sambil memeluk surat itu

"baek ayo sudah mau di muali" kata sang eomma baekhyun langsung di hapusnya air mata baekkhyun dan meletakan surat itu di meja

"ne eomma kajja" jawab baekhyun sambil berusaha tersenyum

"gwencana baekhyun" tanya eomma

"gwencana eomma kajja banyak yang sudah menunggu" jawab baekhyun

"ne kajja" akhirnya mereka melangkah keluar kamar dengan anggun ia berjalan di karpet merah yang di dampingi oleh sang appa baekhyun dengan senyuman yang baekhyun berikan untuk semuanya dan di sambut oleh calon mempelai namja yang sudah berdiri gagah di atas sana namja itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut yeoja yang akan menjadi istrinya nanti

Janji sucipun sudah terucap mereka berdua sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri yang bahagia

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Hehehe maaf ya jelek i ni ff kedua saya mohon revewnya yaa typo juga siii plis di revewya okkk


End file.
